Se venger en quelques leçons
by Peaceful smile
Summary: Les filles du forum ont la réputation d'être folles. Mais, que se passe t-il alors lorsqu'elles pensent avoir des hallucinations ou se retrouvent en possession d'objets de leurs personnages préférés ? Fic écrite pour les Secret Santa. Présence de toute l'équipe (Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky Palmer et certainement Vance).
1. Boulangerie Marathon

Salut à tous :) Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur NCIS mais cette fois-ci, un peu particulière...

En effet, je me suis lancée dans cette fic grâce aux Secret Santa :). Bon, il y aura bien sûr Gibbs et son équipe mais aussi les filles du forum (du moins, celle que je n'ai pas oubliée. D'ailleurs, si j'ai oublié l'une d'entre vous, manifestez-vous :).) En tout cas, préparez-vous à souffrir (mentalement)... (Mais pas trop non plus, hein !).

PS : Euh... En fait, je crois que je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette fic (oui, je risque de me perdre... Quoique... En fait, je ne sais pas (Ma tête est en parfaite confusion avec moi-même))

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. ;)

* * *

1. Boulangerie Marathon

Elle y avait cru. Elle y croyait encore. Pourtant, c'était impossible... Mais ses yeux, ses traits du visage... Tout lui avait semblé si réel et si... lui !

Tout commença dans la matinée. Il devait être aux alentours de 9H quand, emmitouflée dans son manteau, son écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, ses yeux à peine ouverts et armée de son porte-monnaie, PinkBlueGreen prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de chez elle pour se rendre à la boulangerie juste en face.

Il faisait froid en ce matin de Décembre, à en juger par son accoutrement et par la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations, et aller acheter du pain à la boulangerie juste en face de chez elle lui paraissait pénible, limite infaisable, alors qu'en été, elle y allait volontiers.

Mais c'était l'hiver et la légère brise glaciale qui souffla à ce moment-là le lui rappela. Elle frissonna puis traversa la rue rapidement et entra dans la boulangerie, dont la température intérieure contrastait radicalement avec celle de dehors.

PinkBlueGreen s'avança vers le comptoir et elle demanda deux baguettes de pain, qui par chance était toutes chaudes. Une fois payées, elle les saisit et ne put qu'apprécier la chaleur des baguettes.

Mais, alors qu'elle s'était retournée et qu'elle allait sortir de la boutique, un individu passa le long de la vitrine et là, elle cru perdre tous ses sens.

Cette vision la figea littéralement, elle n'osa même plus bouger ; elle était comme paralysée. Elle tenta d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cette allure, ces cheveux châtains, ces yeux bleus... Rêvait-elle ou elle venait bien de voir Tony ? Après une courte réflexion, elle en déduit que ça ne pouvait être que lui !

Précipitamment, elle sortit de la boulangerie et, ses baguettes et son porte-monnaie sous le bras, elle se mit à poursuivre en courant l'individu qui marchait d'un pas rapide.

Il tourna et s'engouffra dans une rue. Elle le suivit en courant.

"Tony !" Appela t-elle.

Mais le soi-disant concerné n'eut aucune réaction et accéléra même le pas alors que PinkBlueGreen lui courait désespérément après.

Il tourna encore dans une rue et lorsque la jeune fille aux trois couleurs arriva dans cette même rue, elle le vit de dos, sur le trottoir d'en face, devant la vitrine d'une chocolaterie.

"Tony !" S'exclama t-elle en s'approchant de lui, essoufflée par le marathon qu'il venait de l'obliger à faire de si bon matin.

Sourire aux lèvres, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui contemplait les chocolats et il se retourna. Mais, elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle découvrit son visage.

Car ce n'était pas Tony. Il avait le même manteau que lui, était habillé pareil mais il avait les yeux marrons et, tout simplement, il ne ressemblait pas à Tony.

Déçue, elle s'excusa auprès de l'homme qui entra dans la chocolaterie en se posant des questions. Elle rebroussa chemin, un peu dégoûtée pour rentrer chez elle.

"Ma tête me joue des tours" Pensa t-elle alors qu'elle redescendait les rues.

Pourtant, elle était certaine de l'avoir vu, devant la boulangerie.

Et cette idée lui était restée en tête pendant toute la journée. Elle se torturait l'esprit à essayer de se souvenir et d'analyser encore plus le visage qu'elle avait vu ce matin.

Elle y avait cru. Elle y croyait encore. Pourtant, c'était impossible... Mais ses yeux, ses traits du visage... Tout lui avait semblé si réel et si... lui !

Assise dans son canapé, elle soupira et se résolut à prendre son ordinateur portable pour parler de son expérience et écrire la phrase la plus sérieuse qu'elle n'est jamais écrit sur le forum :

* * *

**PinkBlueGreen**

Je pense être à moitié folle mais, ce matin, j'ai cru voir Tony... Juste en bas de chez moi...

_Secs ago #_

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre la suite mais je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder... :)


	2. Librairie scientifique

Salut à tous et toutes :D

Et voici la suite de ma fic :) Mais avant tout, j'aimerai remercier plusieurs personnes pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que le début plait parce qu'honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre du tout (manque de confiance en soi, quand tu nous tiens). Donc :

Miskawaii : Non, PBG n'est pas une harceleuse, voyons ! Loin d'elle cette pensée... Quoique *regard suspect vers PBG*... Sinon, ravie de voir que l'idée te plaise ! :)

Aelig : Oui, je confirme ! PBG est folle à lier... 8D

PBG : Ah ! La martyre du premier chapitre ! Oui, c'est toi ! Et du pain ! Et Tony ! Comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne sais pas où je vais avec cette fic mais j'essaies de faire de mon mieux :)

moufleyte : Ah ah ah, moufleyte *se frotte les mains* :D ! Si Tony était vraiment là, je ne sais pas trop *sourire innocent*...

Amy : Oui, il y a de TRES bons médecins pour ça ! On se cotise pour lui offrir des séances ?

Crazy' : Ah c'est possible que la farine ait été remplacée par un puissant hallucinogène... Je ne nie pas !

Sasha : Le mystère sera bientôt éclaircit *rire sadique*. Oui, tu as le droit de faire un crise ! La suite ? Et bien, la voilà *TADAAAAAAM*

**ET BON RÉVEILLON A TOUS(TES) :D**

* * *

2. Librairie scientifique

Moufleyte était "la petite bleue du forum". Elle était arrivée au tout début du mois de Décembre et s'était très vite habituée aux menaces de mort lancées par les lecteurs aux auteurs, aux crises d'AIPM et aux délires en tout genre qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le forum. D'ailleurs, le message de PBG (diminutif de PinkBlueGreen), avait provoqué un délire incroyable dans la communauté de l'AIPM. Moufleyte ne fut même pas choquée par ce délire ; elle y prit même part avec grand plaisir mais, comme toutes les filles du forum, elle ne prit pas au sérieux le message. Pourtant, elle allait vite changer d'avis. Et ça, dès le lendemain...

Il était presque 16H00 et la jeune fille rentrait chez elle, après être sortie une bonne demi-heure pour aller chercher un livre de médecine pour ses révisions et aussi pour s'aérer un peu. C'était, en quelque sorte, sa pause parce qu'elle était le nez dans ses fiches 20H/24, en ce moment.

Arrivée dans sa rue, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir une femme, de dos, le nez plongé dans un plan de la ville. Elle était manifestement perdue. En la voyant, elle pensa un peu à Abby à cause de ses cheveux bruns lâchés (et non coiffés en couettes) mais surtout à cause de son long manteau noir et rouge. Pleine de bonne volonté, Moufleyte alla à sa rencontre pour aider la touriste.

"Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda t-elle, souriante, une fois arrivée derrière elle.

La femme se retourna et regarda la personne qui lui parlait. Et là, Moufleyte écarquilla les yeux.

Car si ce n'était pas Abby, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes expressions du visage... La ressemblance était tellement frappante que la jeune fille n'osa rien faire, même plus bouger.

"Oh Bonjour ! Euh... Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver le nouveau livre de science de laboratoire ? C'est vraiment un livre génial et il me le faut absolument !"

-"...Euh... Oui, bien... bien sûr !" Bégaya Moufleyte.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui indiqua le chemin de la libraire d'où elle venait et, après l'avoir remercier avec son plus beau sourire, la gothique partit en direction de la boutique. Moufleyte la regarda s'éloigner, n'osant presque plus respirer. Quelques secondes après, la jeune fille poussa précipitamment la porte de chez elle et la referma en s'appuyant dessus. Son entrée brusque lui valut un regard surpris de son frère.

Mais ce qu'elle venait de vivre, pour être étrange, était très étrange.

Tout comme PBG hier, elle commença à réfléchir aux possibilités que la jeune femme, à qui elle avait indiquée son chemin, soit Abby, la scientifique du NCIS.

Soudain, elle sursauta, posa son livre sur la première table qu'elle vit et ressortit de chez elle hâtivement en se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Elle aurait dû lui demander son nom ou alors la suivre. Mais elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait perdu tous ses moyens et maintenant, elle courait en direction de la librairie qu'elle venait de quitter en espérant que la gothique du NCIS y soit.

Essoufflée, elle arriva devant la boutique et y entra précipitamment. Elle scanna le lieux, comme le ferait le scanner rétinien du MTAC, et elle vit quelques clients la regardant, surpris par son irruption brutale dans le libraire. Décidément, son frère avait dû passer le mot à toute la ville pour qu'on la regarde de cette façon. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient Abby.

"Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?" Demanda alors gentiment le libraire.

.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, Moufleyte rentra chez elle pour de bon. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, même si elle en déduisait que tout était faux parce que le libraire n'avait pas vu entrer dans sa boutique "une femme brune aux yeux verts avec un style gothique". Elle enleva chaussures et manteau, prit son livre et monta dans sa chambre.

Arrivée dans cette pièce, elle le posa sur le bureau et s'assit doucement sur la chaise en face du meuble.

Toujours aussi secouée, elle regarda son ami, Bidibulle, qui trônait fièrement dans le bocal sur son bureau et qui la regardait avec ses gros yeux ronds.

"Là Bidou', c'est sûre, je deviens folle !"

Et c'est ainsi que Moufleyte, l'une des plus jeunes bleues du forum posta, quelques minutes plus tard :

* * *

**moufleyte**

Il vient de m'arriver un truc... J'ai parlé avec Abby... Et juste en bas de chez moi, aussi...

_Secs ago #_

* * *

.

"Allez McGee, ce n'est pas la mer à boire !" S'exclama l'israélienne.

-"Non Ziva. Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens sans raison ! Et puis, je serai tellement stressé que je vais tout faire planter !"

-"McPeur, arrêtes de stresser pour rien, tu veux ? Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de..."

-"Je suis de retour !" S'exclama la voix de la personne qui entrait dans la pièce où ils étaient.

* * *

Affaire à suivre...


	3. Demat

Salut tout le monde :D

Alors, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre plus d'une semaine pour la suite mais... mais les fautifs sont les partiels ! *re-slap les partiels et leur lance un regard noir* Non mais !

Et, avant la suite, un grand merci à toutes les auteures des commentaires sur ma fic :

Moufleyte : De quoi ils discutent à la fin ? Oh, rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiètes pas ! :)

MissKawaii : La prochaine ? Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ! Et, un jour, ton tour viendra ! :)

Sasha : Ah ! Si tu infiltrais ma tête, tu t'y perdrais très certainement ! Même moi, je m'y perds parfois ! Je te le déconseille ! Mais tu sauras assez vite ce qui s'y trame :)

PBG : Oui, je pense aussi que Bidibulle à TOUTES les réponses à nos questions... Sauf que personne n'a fait "poisson rouge" en Langue Vivante dans ses études ! Oh, mais non ! Nos agents préférés ne vont pas vous faire du mal :) ... physiquement, du moins *rire diabolique*.

Aelig : Ah ah :) ! Ils le font peut-être exprès mais... ce n'est qu'un début *rire diabolique* !

* * *

3. Demat

_"Je suis de retour !" S'exclama la voix de la personne qui entrait dans la pièce où ils étaient._

"Ah Abby, tu tombes bien ! On essaie de convaincre McGee !" S'exclama Ziva en s'adossant contre le mur comme elle le faisait souvent.

"Abby n'est pas morte ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !" Chuchota Tony à McGee avant de reprendre, à haute voix : " Ca s'est bien passé ?"

-"Comme sur des roulettes ! Une fille super gentille, très souriante, de très bons conseils ! Bref, une crème ! Timmy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que tu étais d'accord pour entrer en contact avec elle !" Fit-elle remarquer en s'approchant de la chaise où était assis McGee.

-"Il a peur de tout faire décapoter !"

-"Capoter, Ziva ! Faire capoter. Et je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis juste... sûr qu'il va m'arriver une tuile !" Répondit-il à Abby.

-"Tim, tout ce qu'il faut te dire c'est que tu es le meilleur ! Tu es un agent du NCIS, non ? Tu as connu des situations pires que celle-ci, comme la planque ou le fait de se faire passer pour quelqu'un pour arrêter des criminels !" Dit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Le concerné la regarda dans les yeux et il vit alors qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il hocha la tête doucement pour acquiescer.

"Alors, agent Timothy McGee, vous êtes capable d'accomplir cette mission ! Parole d'Abby Scuito !"

L'agent prit dix secondes de réflexion avant d'accepter en disant.

-"Bon... Ok."

Tony et Ziva s'échangèrent un regard complice alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur le visage de McGee ainsi qu'un plus grand sur celui d'Abby, contente d'avoir persuadé son collègue qu'il allait réussir.

.

Il faisait plutôt beau en cet après-midi. Grand soleil ; changeant un peu de la pluie, petit vent frais (froid) qui soufflait rappelant le mois de Décembre mais la promenade était agréable... Et pourtant, le front de mer était vide. Enfin...

"Pourquoi ? Il ne fait pas si froid que ça !" Se disait Ankou en marchant, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne.

En remarque, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle soit la seule ici. Car c'était un des nombreux côtés qu'elle aimait beaucoup de sa Bretagne natale.

Car la Bretagne, ce n'est pas seulement la mer et la plage ! La Bretagne, c'est aussi la gastronomie, la langue, la culture... Le Folklore que tous bretons portent dans leurs cœurs à jamais.

Bien sûr, Ankou adorait toutes ces traditions. Mais, elle aimait aussi voir la Bretagne nature, l'océan, déchaînée par moment comme il pouvait être d'un calme plat et reposant. Et là, les vagues s'adaptaient très bien au son de Ramstein qui lui venait en tête, à cet instant précis.

Non. Pour rien au monde elle ne quitterait cette région. La Bretagne. SA Bretagne.

Elle poursuivit sa promenade le long du front de mer, doucement, prenant bien le temps de savourer l'air marin.

Et soudain, alors qu'elle marchait, quelque chose attira son attention, au loin.

Cette chose était des plus banales car c'était un banc... Mais dessus était posé, vu de loin, ce qui ressemblait à un papier.

Elle continua de s'en approcher et elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas un papier, ni un journal mais une enveloppe. Devant le banc, elle s'arrêta de marcher et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait toujours personne donc aucun suspect qui pourrait être le propriétaire de cette lettre.

Elle pensa à la laisser ici, sans y toucher. Elle ne lui était sûrement pas destinée et elle serait vraiment gênée d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait, sachant qu'elle n'en était pas la destinataire.

Alors, elle continua son chemin... Pour se stopper seulement à quelques mètres du banc. Et si, finalement, la lettre lui était adressée ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait oubliée ici, sans s'en rendre compte ?

Elle se retourna et fixa l'objet de toute son attention. Si elle l'ouvrait, elle saurait pour qui elle avait été écrite mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait et elle avait peur d'être indiscrète. Et si elle ne l'ouvrait pas, certes elle ne saurait jamais rien de tout ça, mais peut-être que quelqu'un attendait sa lettre avec impatience et elle pouvait être importante. Et, en plus, le Bretagne n'est jamais à l'abri d'une petite averse et si elle ne faisait rien, le courrier serait complètement illisible, aussi bien pour elle que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, autant la récupérer.

Elle chercherait seulement les informations du destinataire ou de l'expéditeur et elle se promit qu'elle ne lirait pas cette lettre. Et peut-être qu'elle n'aurait même pas besoin de l'ouvrir ! De toute façon, elle comptait la donner à la poste.

Elle saisit l'enveloppe et elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. Ni expéditeur, ni destinataire, ni ville, ni ville ou code postal... Rien. Sa tâche se compliquait.

Alors, elle commença à la décacheter, avec prudence car elle se souvint de la façon dont Tony avait attrapé la peste.

A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas une lettre mais une photo. Et lorsqu'elle la vit, elle se mit à sourire.

En fait, elle tenait la photo de McGee et son chien, Jethro, qu'il avait adopté après une mission. Mais, lorsqu'elle tourna la photo, elle vit une inscription qui lui fit perdre son sourire et qui commença à l'inquiéter. En effet, les écritures derrière la photo disaient deux mots qui ne pouvait qu'être adressés à elle : "Demat Ankou".

Elle releva la tête brusquement, cherchant si quelqu'un n'était pas en train d'épier sa réaction mais elle ne vit toujours personne.

Elle remit la photo dans l'enveloppe et la rangea très soigneusement dans sa poche, troublée. Puis, elle quitta le front de mer pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ressentait soudainement le froid hivernal...

Sur le chemin du retour, elle pensa à tout ce qui se passait sur le forum.

Quand elle avait déduit que PBG avait des "hallucinations" ou que Moufleyte lançait des sujets de délires sur le forum, elle ne fut pas surprise. Mais là, c'était son tour. Et elle n'avait pas halluciné, sa main sur l'enveloppe dans sa poche la lui prouva.

Finalement, ce "délire" était peut-être vrai...

* * *

La suite prochainement... Promis :)


	4. Kinder Bueno

Me revoilà :)

Alors, je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration ces deux dernières semaines (Encore la faute aux partiels, ça !) mais je l'ai retrouvée, ne vous inquiétez pas :) En tout cas, merci pour toutes les lectures, les commentaires, les followers et les favorites :) Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ! :

Moufleyte : Non, non, vous n'avez pas complètement déliré... cette fois-là. Le bidibulle couramment ? Tu m'apprendraaas ? Rassures-toi, les agents ne feront pas de mal à une mouche :) ! Je promets *prend un air solennel et met sa main sur son coeur*.

DG : Je suis contente de voir que l'idée te plaise :) Voici la suite :)

MissKawaii : Noooon ! Pas Hachenette ! Pitiiié ! Mais, si tu m'assassines, je ne pourrais plus écrire donc pas de suite ! Attention !

Sasha : Oh là là ! Tant de questions ! Je peux répondre directement à trois d'entre elles. Non, Demat n'est pas une menace. Ca veut dire "Bonjour" en breton. :) Les autres questions trouveront une réponse dans les chapitres à venir. Et il y aura d'autres réunions Tupperware, aussi :)

PBG : Ah ah ! Beaucoup de suspense, oui ! Tu trouveras les réponses bientôt :) Mais, je me demande si tu n'es pas dans ma tête, parfois *regarde PBG suspicieusement*.

MDH : Non. PBG n'est pas folle. Elle est juste... euh... *cherche un mot pour atténuer le propos*...bah... bon, tu as raison. Elle l'est complètement :P

SecReviouveur : AAAAAaah :) ! Un secret reviewer ! *hug le secret reviewer*. Mais qui es-tu ? *cherche l'identité*. AAAaah ! Je vais devenir folle, moi aussi !

Voilà le chapitre 4 :)

* * *

4. Kinder Bueno

La gare était pleine de voyageurs. Des vacanciers qui partaient, d'autres qui arrivaient, des hommes d'affaires, des familles avec enfants... Il n'était même pas encore 11 heures et déjà, le lieu commençait à se remplir. Justement, le train en provenance de Marseille était entré en gare il y a 10 minutes de cela, stationnant voie B et une vague de voyageurs déferlait dans la gare. Tenant ou roulant leurs valises, ils scrutaient du regard le lieu cherchant les personnes qui étaient venues les chercher après ce long voyage. En période de Noël, la gare était tous les jours semblable à celui-ci.

Assise sur les fauteuils en ferraille grise de la gare, une jeune femme feuilletait un livre de son auteur préféré. N'ayant pas de valise, elle ne faisait manifestement pas partie des nombreux voyageurs patientant pour monter dans leur train. Elle devait sûrement attendre quelqu'un.

Elle délaissa son livre pour regarder les panneaux d'informations ainsi que l'une des grosses horloges de la gare.

"Encore 10 minutes." Se disait-elle.

Puis, elle baissa les yeux pour retourner dans son livre, évitant volontairement le regard insistant, qui était posée sur elle, de l'homme d'en face, apparemment intéressé.

"10 de trop !" Pensa t-elle en faisant semblant de replonger dans son livre.

De son sac à main, elle sortit un miroir et se regarda dedans, se recoiffant tout en scrutant le reflet de la porte d'entrée principale de la gare, qu'elle n'avait pas en visu puisqu'elle lui faisait dos.

D'un rapide coup d'œil elle analysa soigneusement le visage des individus qui passaient par cette porte. Et, elle fit comme-ci de rien n'était lorsqu'elle vit sa cible arriver.

.

"En retard."

C'est ce qu'elles lisaient sur le panneau d'affichage, à côté du nom de la ville où vivait leur tante.

"Bon... On fait quoi, pendant 30 minutes ?"

-"N'importe quoi ! Sauf ne rien faire !"

Les deux filles commencèrent à marcher pour rejoindre les petits commerces présents dans la gare afin de trouver une occupation. Sasha et sa sœur étaient dans une légère euphorie, ce matin-là, et il leur paraissait impossible de s'asseoir et ne rien faire. Surtout pour Sasha qui déjà ne supportait pas d'être sans activité en temps normal. Mais là, elle était une vrai pile électrique.

Et ce qui la mettait dans cet état, c'était l'arrivée d'un membre de sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 6 mois, dans un peu moins de 20 minutes.

Elle était tellement dans un état d'excitation qu'elle en avait oublié de manger le matin et son estomac ne tarda pas à le lui rappeler... pour la cinquième fois.

Alors qu'elles lisaient les grands titres des journaux internationaux, Sasha prévint sa sœur qu'elle allait acheter quelque chose à manger "au distributeur juste là-bas" avant de s'éloigner.

Choisir entre les différents gâteaux et les nombreuses friandises aurait pu être long mais Sasha savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait : Un Kinder Bueno.

Elle inséra une pièce dans la machine, tapa le numéro correspondant à l'emplacement de son futur goûter et le distributeur le fit tomber. Elle le récupéra en jetant un œil suspicieux à sa droite et à sa gauche... Pour vérifier que Jo Wilfried Tsonga ou sa voisine à lui ne soient pas là pour lui demander de partager. Mais puisqu'il n'étaient pas là, elle pourrait savourer ces deux barres chocolanoisettées toutes entières ; sa sœur n'avait pas faim.

Elles se rejoignirent sur une des tables hautes de la gare, Kinder Bueno et journal en main. Pour patienter, elles commencèrent à le lire tout en mangeant.

.

"Attirer son attention. Faire en sorte qu'elle me suive. Se sauver."

Elle regardait les deux jeunes filles, accoudées à une table haute, lisant un journal. Toujours assise sur les sièges, elle analysait le lieu, essayait de voir comment elle pourrait mettre son plan à exécution.

Sa mission ne relevait pas d'un grand danger mais elle voulait que tout soit bien planifié pour ne rien faire échouer.

Elle observa attentivement la table et c'est là qu'elle remarqua le potentiel objet déclencheur de cette mission.

Après avoir répété ses gestes dans sa tête, elle se leva et quitta sa charmante compagnie ; l'homme qui la fixait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

.

"Encore 15 minutes." Annonça Sasha en regardant sa montre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les quais dehors pour voir si un éventuel train arrivait plus tôt que prévu.

Et, soudain, elle vit une main passer sur la table et attraper quelque chose avant de s'enfuir... avec le dernier Kinder Bueno.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

"Non mais...OOOOH !"

Sans perdre de temps, Sasha se lança dans une course-poursuite, laissant sa sœur à la table. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait mais la voleuse, à en juger par ses cheveux qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens, avait de l'endurance et courait plus vite.

Elles sortirent de la gare par la porte principale ; Sasha lui courant toujours après. Quelques mètres seulement les séparaient mais ce ne fut pas assez pour attraper la fugitive qui monta dans une voiture apparemment là, fait exprès.

Alors qu'elle voyait la voiture commencer à rouler, un sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de Sasha, qui s'arrêta de courir, mais il fut vite remplacé par la surprise lorsqu'elle vit le visage de la voleuse qui la regardait.

Car ce n'était autre que Ziva.

Oui, Ziva David. Du NCIS.

Elle resta figée sur place, les yeux écarquillés regardant la voiture partir, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Elle venait de courser Ziva qui d'ailleurs lui avait volé un Kinder !

Un peu sonnée, elle rebroussa chemin et entra dans la gare, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.

Quand elle retourna près de sa sœur, elle dû lui dire ce qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

Mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là...

.

"Alors ?" Demanda le conducteur.

-"Comme sur des petites roues !"

-"Des roulettes, Ziva. Comme sur des roulettes !"

-"J'ai même gagné un goûter !"

-"On partage ?"

-"Dans tes rêves, Tony !" Dit-elle fièrement en ouvrant le papier transparent entourant la barre chocolatée.

* * *

Ah ah...


End file.
